In the tree removal business it is frequently necessary to cut down and remove large trees from inaccessible and confined locations. Limbs, some of which may be very large, and the tree itself must be taken down and removed with minimum damage to the surroundings such as adjacent buildings and lawn. The trees are taken down piece by piece and the branches and tree cut into suitable lengths and size for easy handling and removal. Frequently, however, the location of the tree is such that a dump truck or other large vehicle can not be driven next to the tree.
Heretofore it has been necessary to manually carry the tree, log by log, from the inaccessible tree location to the truck for hauling away. Construction type wheel barrows have proven very inefficient in that the size and quantity of logs that can be transported is limited. Lawn carts and the like similarly can not handle enough of a load to be practical. Neither when loaded can be readily pushed up an incline, over a lawn or into a truck for removal. Conventional hand trucks have proven equally unsatisfactory for this application.